User blog:NovaTopaz/Finally! - Resolution post
And cue several weeks of having done nothing, even writing this very post. OK, this probably will not work, but you know… Have to at least try. I came to this conclusion a month ago(2 months now), but haven't really planned it out. Life is very busy atm, and BSCF is taking up most of the attention I have left that isn’t being used on youtube and games. But here I am. The biggest issue is... Well, I think they've been re-iterated numerous times by basically everyone, so I shouldn't have to state the reasoning for what I'm deciding, as to the reason. Instead, I'm going to lay down the beginnings of a plan to fix those problems. I've come to the realization that the three of the paths I’ve listed in the other blog are really terminal in nature, acting as if the wiki(and it’s community) is already dead, and it’s not. Instead, everyone is busy, either with another activity on the internet, or life in the general sense, as is the case for me and many others. BSCN isn’t vital, as it is already in a long-standing stalemate, which wasn’t likely to let up in a long while. BSCN has advanced so far, with alliance clutter, technology, and all the rest, that whatever pre-existing stalemate conditions were made after Operation Overlord was cancelled were amplified over time, making the RP unbearable at best, in terms of what can be done IC. BSCN can still work, but several of the key problems need addressing. First, breaking up the mess that is the alliance web into more discrete chucks of power that will prevent the previous conditions where a small navy attacking another small navy would result in the largest ones instantly annihilating said attacker, with ANF being put into the mix as a superpower causing the disproportionate ratio between good alliance navies and evil navies, and their power. The evil navies have never made a cohesive pact, so attacking anything on the Earth is suicide with an individual nation that goes too far, even if they are borderline GM(this includes number spam)/GM in terms of their individual power. This doesn’t mean that there can’t be a global pact of some kind, there just can’t be straight up alliances as it is right now. This will actually give a reason for the SSA to exist, as a pact for international cooperation, as it was originally intended to be(other than to plan the operation Overlord thing). Secondly, people not speaking up on tech, specifically Orion’s… Well, I got nothing, short of just decreasing the warp storm’s severity, as removing the tech entirely is out of the question. The warp speed need to be increased quite a bit… 7.2ly per day is obviously too slow for everyone, at least based on external view of the whole matter… 1 month to get to Telos clearly killed off ‘’some’’ of the activity. However, in-system speed will probably remain the same, to prevent instant reinforcement summoning from the system, though they can be brought into the battle with some delay. Now, I know this community hates the idea of doing a hard reset of BSCN, including myself. Doing so now would basically put it in it’s death grave. So, instead of that or doing nothing, I think a soft ‘reset’ is in order. Now, this isn’t supposed to majorly change the wiki’s timeline, or technology, or anything of the sort. Events that did happen will wholly remain unchanged, barring the Protoss War and the other events that will be redone to make the changes necessary to put them into effect. So, key changes: #Implementation of a system that allows new navies to have some level of technology to begin with, and a time reduction on a few of the first technologies to be researched(Also, on that note, probably should also make it so basic technologies are freely accessible to every nation, if they have the money or materials for it). Probably will just be preliminary. No fancy system, nobody has time for that. Mostly to counter the ‘tech creep’ people want to keep citing. Also, if you actually care about that, there is another thing. While people are trickling back in, you can do research while the RP is effectively in statis, and doesn’t apply to high tech navies such as Yevata, ANF, and EAF. There is 2… No, 3 reasons for this. First off, that whole ‘tech creep’ thing. Secondly, there *is* a bunch of nations/navies/whatever that are very, very far behind in terms of technology… Now is the time to catch up, if you care about being technologically competent. Thirdly… Your probably going to need it. *And I’m not kidding on that statement*. #Time rework of past events. The Protoss-Earth war was very poorly managed on part of the admins, largely as a bias from wanting to get the revised RoE *finally* done(that, and most admins were not available.). Largely my fault, I have to admit. It would be wrong to say otherwise. GM was allowed to happen on both sides, along with MG… So, reworking those events to be more practical(and less GM ridden) would fix the issue of… A. Protoss being taken out of the equation and causing there to be even less feasible competitors, evil navy wise, and B. maybe have a peace agreement, which will follow into point 3. But the biggest thing is going to be that there will not be as many casualties. Obviously, I’ll leave specifics up to the rest of you, but I think that changing the timeline there would be a good thing, especially since it allows several other changes to be put into effect. #Making a new treaty(possibly made with the thing above, who knows), forcing the break up of the big alliance circle that is the Coalition. Let’s be honest, the Coalition has been a focal point for a while, and a large reason for the stalemate. I’m basically taking one from the book of BSCF, which limits the sizes of alliances(referring to the webbed thing) to 3 or 4. With BSCN, I think 6 will be the maximum, but also, major powers can not be allied with each other, the sole exception being the UAC and AIF, given how close their relationship are, but that’s the only exception(and, frankly, those 2 are an allied pair. The UAC was basically an extension of AIF early in it’s life). Obviously, I’ll make better specifics for it, but for now, just know that the gigantic alliance web that is currently in place is going to be cut in many different places. Instead, a separate, international body will govern unified efforts, most likely the SSA, given how long it has been standing. This means that when the world has to come together against a common enemy, the SSA will be the organization to be the common meeting place, and will give a reason for it to exist, aside from just being there… Also, it will have a military force of it’s own consisting of spare equipment and manpower from member nations. It’ll make it more like the UN. I’m allowing this to exist because then the SSA effectively becomes it’s own nation, consisting of people from it’s members, and the SSA itself will decide what matters it will get involved in. That means when there is a threat worthy of alarm, the SSA can declare war, and counter the threat, but it will usually not get involved in domestic wars, so things like skirmishes, small wars, and 1 v 1 battles are more common, and we don’t end up with deadlock every time someone wants to start a fight. #Warp speed increase. As I said, 7.2 ly/d is probably a bit too slow… The speed limit will be increased to some number in the hundreds, probably. But intra-system warp speed will more or less remain the same, mainly for keeping response time in-system to a reasonable level. Also indirectly nerfing the warp thing… This is the best that can be done to limit the power of Orion’s thing. If you had said something earlier(looking at you, people who didn’t speak up about it until a day or 2 before the community split apart.), there might have been some measures to limit it, but you didn’t, so this is the best that can be done. Might add in a few things in the near future. But a lot of these things need to be discussed, for obvious reasons. Category:Blog posts